<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven’s Collapse by BunnyJimmyBearBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793817">Heaven’s Collapse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi'>BunnyJimmyBearBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Bucky Barnes, Angel Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dark, F/M, Fallen Angel, Heaven, Heaven &amp; Hell, Hell, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Tentacles, Torture, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In heaven, divine law is absolute and unforgiving. Two warrior angels, Steve and Bucky, protest the new Edict and are banished to hell for it. One falls to become a torturer, the other becomes one of the tortured. Ever striving to find each other, hope and revenge burns bright in their hearts. Only one being sees the turning point that this is. The beginning of the end, that will eventually lead to heaven’s collapse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven’s Collapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by a disturbing dream I had. Most of what occurs here, happened in my dream. My brain took in my recent Marvel movie marathon, consumption of Stucky fan-fiction and the video game Persona 5 I was playing, and then warped it into this. I tried to forget the dream, but it wouldn’t let go until I wrote this. If there is a hell, I’ll meet you there.</p><p>Please read the warnings and tags carefully. Do not read if you do not like.</p><p>Also, this was not beta read. My normal beta reader did not want to read something so dark. If you see anything that needs fixing, please let me know. I did read over it a few times so hopefully grammar and spelling are okay.</p><p>If you hate this story, please don't tell me. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Bucky stood on the precipice of heaven, their white and gold robes billowing in the current rising strong from below. Heads held high, they would not bow to the new Edict. It was unfair, unjust. It was more bullshit dogma, Bucky muttered before Steve shushed him. Their enormous white feathered wings were folded behind their backs, to show they were not aggressors here. They merely wished to take a stand.</p><p>The three archangels towered before them, anger etched into their stony faces. They did not tolerate insubordination. It led to rebellion. To ruin and war. There would not be any more disruption to their perfect plan of heaven and earth.</p><p>Without warning, the archangels struck, casting Steve and Bucky from heaven.</p><p>Grasping each other’s hands, they attempted to unfurl their wings, but found them bound. They were unable to slow their descent. Wind whipped around them as they plummeted through clouds and sky.</p><p>“Guess this is the end of the line,” Bucky tried to laugh, but it came out wrong.</p><p>“No.” Steve gripped his friend’s hands tighter.</p><p>They heard a horrendous cracking sound and looked to where they were falling. The ground had split wide and revealed a molten landscape deep bellow.</p><p>“No matter what happens,” Steve spoke solemnly. “I will find you. We will be united again.”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “And then we will make them regret it.”</p><p>Steve nodded.</p><p>And though they were strong and mighty warriors, once they fell into the pit, they were ripped from each other. Pulled to separate corners of the underworld. For they were stronger together, but apart, they were weak. They each would be torn asunder and molded anew.</p><p>***</p><p>Red eyes opened and Lucifer peered across his domain. He watched the two angels fall and smiled. “And so the end begins.” Laughter rumbled up from his massive chest and rolled across his land. His creatures cackled at their lord’s mirth while the tormented souls shook with even greater fear.</p><p>***</p><p>Time was meaningless in the netherworld. Oh, it happened, it passed, but not in ways that anyone could count, not even the ones who willingly called the place home. Simply that existence was not measured by time. It was measured by pain and pleasure. Those being tortured felt pain. Those enacting the torture felt pleasure. There were rare instances of beings that felt both.</p><p>This was the case for Bucky and Steve. The purpose of their existence in hell was different from everyone else. They were on the path to rebirth. Like a phoenix, they must endure the flames. They will live and die a million little deaths. Some painful, some pleasurable, most both.</p><p>Steve held a whip in his hand, his black robes billowed about his knees as he paced along the wall of flesh. Thousands of humans trapped in the brick-like facade at their waists. He could only see their lower halves, their asses thrust up in the air, exposing their genitalia. Some were moaning, some crying, some begging. Mostly dependent upon the demons that crawled around, using the humans as they pleased.</p><p>And Steve was to get his pleasure. If he did not, he would receive pain. Though he had resisted at first, not wanting to cause another pain. They had worn him down, the demons had overwhelmed him and shown that he had two choices. Use or be used. Time lost to him, he had succumbed and chose to use.</p><p>Though he did what he could to give pleasure, when he felt he could get away with it. Small acts that kept him sane and grounded, reminding him of his ultimate goal. To find Bucky.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?!” screeched a nearby demon. Its beady black eyes rounding on Steve as it stalked towards him.</p><p>Sneering back, Steve spat at the creature. “None of your goddamn business!” He unfurled his wings menacingly, grateful his position had granted the unbinding of them, even if he was unable to use them to escape. The feathers were now black with streaks of red and always worked to intimidate those around him. The demons that had wings were all thin and leathery bat-like wings, in various dark colors. The only other who had feather wings was Lucifer. Steve used every opportunity to remind others that he was more like Lucifer than anything else in this horrid realm. </p><p>As expected, the demon cowered, though before scurrying away, it spat at him again.</p><p>Staying still for a moment, Steve maintained his stoic composure, else the other demons crawling along the wall get the wrong idea. Though he could fight them off, he really didn’t want to expend the energy. He was still looking, always looking for Bucky. Not that he expected to be able to recognize him, even if he were in the wall. He and Bucky had always been close in heaven, but as friends, not lovers. Not that the thought had never crossed his mind, but it was one he had never acted upon. At the time, it was a rule he didn’t deem worth breaking. Now, he wishes he had, so he’d have better memories to sustain him.</p><p>Better get to it, he mentally grumbled. Not wanting to accidentally impale Bucky, he chose a woman with a plump ass. As he ran the whip lightly across the top of the curves, she whimpered. He wished he could reassure her, but he also knew that he would have to whip her, at least a few times. He just hoped he could sooth the pain quickly.</p><p>Out of the corners of his eyes, he watched and waited until the nearby demons moved off enough before bringing the whip down. He didn’t use his full force, but it was enough to get a scream out of her. The men on either side of her whimpered and wiggled, obviously worried that they’d be included, as demons often liked to torture as many at a time as possible.</p><p>But he ignored them and quickly leaned over the red line forming on her flesh and ran his tongue along it, trying to sooth it. It worked and she relaxed minutely, though her body still shook with fear. He brought the whip up and cracked it down, in another spot. Again, she screamed and again he quickly laved at the lash line with his tongue, letting his saliva drip down over it. He repeated the whip and tongue combination several more times, careful never to hit the same spot.</p><p>Dropping the whip to the ground, he ran his hands down her ass and over her sex. He almost sighed in relief to feel her wet. It had taken him too long to figure out how to provide more pleasure than pain with the whip. He used one hand to massage her clit while sliding two fingers inside her. She moaned softly, a sound of desire.</p><p>“Quiet!” He hissed, as he again looked out his periphery to see if any had noticed. None had, so he continued to whisper, “Either bite your tongue or scream in pain.”</p><p>She was still for a moment before bouncing her butt up once. He took that as a sign that she understood. He continued opening her with his fingers and she stayed remarkably quiet. Once he felt she was ready enough, he withdrew his hands, undid the belt of his robe, which let the fabric fall aside to reveal his still perfectly toned bronzed skin. </p><p>Surprisingly only his wings had changed upon his fall from heaven. He still retained his bright blue eyes, though he kept his blonde hair cropped short now, due to the constant heat. He wondered if the same had happened to Bucky. Did he still have his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. </p><p>Pushing those thoughts aside, he took his hardening cock in hand and stroked it to fullness. He pressed against the woman’s wet opening and thrust in hard. She did scream at that, and thankfully it sounded pained enough, if the sniggers he heard from the closest demon were any indication.</p><p>He paused for a brief moment to enjoy the tightness of her. He could feel the walls of her womanhood pulsing around his length, trying to adjust. He could only give her a moment though, before he pulled out and pushed back in. This time, she whimpered, probably biting her lip to stay silent. He hoped that she would succeed as he started to pound into her.</p><p>His mind filled with a haze, thoughts bled away, as he melted into the physical sensations of her wet heat enveloping him, squeezing him. He didn’t give her any breaks, didn’t slow down. He had to chase his release quickly because if she orgasmed, either she would be beaten or he would. His grip on her hips tightened, sure to leave bruises. He felt the tight coil below his belly ache and build until his cock exploded inside her. He thrust one, two, three times as he emptied himself. </p><p>Leaning on her back for support, he panted heavily as he caressed her sides, trying to give what little comfort he could. She wiggled his hips a bit, but he couldn’t focus enough to tell her to stop. He couldn’t give her the relief she sought.</p><p>A heavy swat to his backside had him quickly withdrawing. He glared at the tall muscular demon as it sauntered on, not caring a whit about the daggers Steve was glaring at it.</p><p>“Get a move on to the next one,” it drawled before it turned the corner, leaving Steve’s sight.</p><p>Clenching his hands into fists, Steve struggled to push his anger back down. He knew it would do him no good to argue or fight. It would only delay his mission of finding Bucky, as they most likely would lock him up for who knows how long. Taking calming breaths, he caressed the woman’s ass one more time before snatching up his whip and moving on.</p><p>On the other side of the wall, the woman let out a small sigh of relief as she turned to the shaggy brown-haired man on her left. “That was him. He was kind.”</p><p>Bucky turned his head to the side, his deep blue eyes, normally full of pain and misery, momentarily full of hope. His hoarse voice croaked out, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m… sorry I couldn’t get his attention for you. I tried.” She eyed the man’s bound black feathery wings.</p><p>Shaking his head minutely, he sighed. “S’alright. At least I know…”</p><p>“Quiet!” a harsh voice barked as a whip lashed down across Bucky’s ass. “Or I’m going to have some fun with you,” the demon taunted menacingly.</p><p>Bucky hung his head, his hair falling over his eyes to hid the tears forming there. He didn’t respond to the demon as he knew that would start the torture. After a moment’s pause, the demon just laughed and moved on. He felt the woman’s sympathetic gaze, but didn’t turn to look at her. It was just better if he waited.</p><p>A small spark of hope buried itself deep in his chest. He would survive, whatever was done to him. He would be reunited with his friend. And then he’d never leave Steve’s side.</p><p>***</p><p>In the wide pit, the black mass rolled and undulated as its vine-like appendages tossed and grabbed souls. Some people were pulled apart, torn limb from limb, though that only lasted a moment before they were reassembled whole, only to be ripped to shreds again. Others were encased in vines, strangled, suffocated, over and over. Some were punished with bulbous tipped tentacles that wormed their way into the body’s holes, filling and overstuffing, pressing the would-be limits of the human body, if physics actually applied here.</p><p>Bucky stood on the ledge that surrounded the pit. He was but one of many that waited for the monster to toss aside a toy it was bored of to take a new one off the shelf. He had experienced this torture before and wasn’t worried about what awaited him. The monster always flayed his skin, leaving muscle and bone exposed before ripping him apart. He had learned how to disassociate his mind from his body. He felt pain no more.</p><p>Which is why he suspected he had been left alone. The monster loved to torment and he no longer cried or struggle. He was, apparently, no fun anymore. Which suited him just fine, except that he had no way of finding Steve here. Everyone stayed away from this particular demon as it apparently didn’t differentiate between beings. It had tortured just as many demons as it had humans. So, he was stuck. Until he was tortured by this creature, he wouldn’t be moved on. After all, waiting to be tortured was a form of torture in itself.</p><p>A thought struck him, one which almost made him laugh, but he kept it in. Why not speed up the inevitable and jump in? No one was restrained on the ledge because who was foolish enough to jump in? Well, guess he was.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he flexed his legs and leapt forward. He would have spread his wings, but sadly those were still bound. Astonished gasps followed him as he dove towards the demon. Just as he would have crashed into the rotund body, a vine caught him by the ankle and held him aloft. His head spun for a moment, but quickly he regained his bearings as he gazed down at the creature. He almost grinned until he saw something that he had never seen before.</p><p>The creature’s eyes opened and peered at him. It looked curious. Another tentacle wrapped around his torso, then other appendages quickly snaked around his other leg and both arms, spreading him wide. A deep voice boomed in his mind. “You seek your torture? Never have I witnessed another do that.” </p><p>Bucky walled up his thoughts, not wanting to give the creature any hints of his true goals. </p><p>It continued after a moment, “I had been instructed to only rip you apart, but it seems you have grown accustomed to it.” </p><p>As a test, the limbs began to pull on his arms and legs, starting to tear them away from his body. He gave no sign of discomfort. It growled audibly, the sound echoing around the chamber, causing everyone to quake and cringe.</p><p>“Fine, then let us try something else. Something I have been longing to do.” It chuckled. “Perhaps I will get in trouble for this, but it will be worth it.”</p><p>It kept his limbs spread as other vines rose towards him. He blanched when he saw the bulbous heads on the ends. The monster’s laugh bounced around his mind. One vine head went to his mouth and butted against his lips. He thought about resisting, but knew it would go better if he complied, so he opened his mouth and the tip slithered inside, resting on his tongue. Experimentally, he ran his tongue up and around. Still mentally connected, he heard the demon moan. Schooling his thoughts, he continued to tongue the bulging tip.</p><p>A bigger, thicker vine shot straight to his ass. He tried not to cringe as it pushed against his hole. The head was slicked with a viscous liquid, but it was too big to go in, no matter how much the monster wanted it to. The appendage pulled back a little as small tentacles sprouted from it and slithered up to his ass. They too were slick and two slipped in easily. They slid in and out, coating his insides and started to stretch him.</p><p>He struggled not to moan and would have succeeded if another vine had not moved to his cock and started to stroke it. He shuddered and his eyes rolled up. Another knowing chuckle echoed through his mind.</p><p>“If you’re a good pet, I’ll let you release,” it taunted.</p><p>While that should not have meant anything to him, Bucky couldn’t deny how much his body wanted it. So, he let go and let out a moan. The tentacle in his mouth shuddered and slid out before sliding in again, a bit deeper this time. It kept this up, shallow thrusts in and out of his mouth.</p><p>There were now four of the small vines inside his ass, lubricating and spreading him open. The vine wrapped tight around his cock continued to undulate, squeezing and releasing in a rhythmic pattern. Bucky’s mind drifted, feeling pleasure for the first time in what felt like ages.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” it murmured in his mind. “Accept what I offer. Let yourself go. Think only of the pleasure.”</p><p>He felt the monster poke at the walls in his mind and he tried, in vain, to keep them up. But just like it wore down the defenses of his body, soon too it broke through his mind. Thoughts and emotions flooded forward. In the forefront was Steve.</p><p>“Ahhh.” It sounded pleased. “This is what you seek. Unfortunately for you, he is a torturer. You will never be with him.” It paused and chuckled low. “Hmmm, on the other hand, if I ruin you and present you to him as a gift, then I shall not be punished for this indiscretion.”</p><p>Bucky felt confused, but found the strength to respond. “Do what you will to me. You will not break me.”</p><p>“We shall see,” it replied. It had a firm grip into his mind, just as it had on his body. An image flooded his brain.</p><p>Steve was standing with brilliant white light behind him, his pure snowy wings spread out, a kind smile on his face, a gentle hand out stretched. “Bucky.”</p><p>He sobbed hearing his friend’s voice so clear and true.</p><p>“Bucky, I’ll take care of you.” Steve pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him. They kissed, tongues dancing together until the blonde pressed his tongue deep inside.</p><p>Tears ran down Bucky’s face as he choked on the vine still pumping in and out of his mouth. His mind responded with yes, where his voice could not. His friend pulled back, smiled and gently turned him around. Fingers slid into his mouth for him to suckle.</p><p>“I’ll make you feel good.” A light kiss was pressed to the brunette’s ear. The small vines slipped out of his ass and the bulging thick head pressed in.</p><p>He shuddered as he felt Steve sliding deep inside his ass, his mind choosing that over the slimy tentacle that was now pulling out and thrusting back in. It felt better, safer, for it to be his friend. His friend that had always been in his heart, though he had never acted upon it. He wished he had done so, to have something to compare this torture to, to remind himself of what was real. But it wasn’t to be.</p><p>He was broken.</p><p>Lost in the imagery of Steve fucking him, Bucky gave in to the demon’s demands, moaning and thrusting back as the massive tentacle speared him over and over. He felt his friend’s hand on his cock, stroking him, urging him to release, rather than the slimy appendage circling his flesh.</p><p>“Cum for me, Bucky,” the blonde groaned into his ear, “Cum with me!”</p><p>He did. With a loud groan, he released, spurting strips of white across the demon’s writhing mass. In return, he felt hot viscid fluid flood both his mouth and his ass. He choked, trying to swallow and breath at the same time. He felt hot, not only from overstimulation, but with shame.</p><p>Bucky hoped he never saw Steve again.</p><p>***</p><p>The apartment assigned to Steve contained a lounge, bedroom and a large bathing room. A definite upgrade from bunking in a barracks full of smelly, disgusting demons. His status as a principal torturer came with privacy and comfort. While he appreciated both of those, he truly relished the freedom to do as he pleased.</p><p>He was no longer hounded by demons to do this or that. In fact, most scurried out of his way and stayed as far out of sight as possible. This was a welcome change. One that would only be sweeter if he actually had true freedom to find Bucky and leave hell. He also couldn’t deny that the time spent punishing others had changed him.</p><p>The only type of torture that he had known could bring pleasure amidst pain was sex. So, he had pursued that, becoming a specialist in that style of torment. Unfortunately, it created two problems for him. One, he hesitated to engage any men if he could not see their faces, which meant he had still not been able to find his friend. Two, he now craved constant release. As much as he tried to deny himself, he was as much as slave to sex as those he tormented.</p><p>That was the way of hell. No matter why you were there, you were damned.</p><p>Steve was about to leave when he heard a heavy thump from the bedroom and low groan. He sighed. Another demon wanted to curry his favor by gifting him some tantalizing piece of flesh to play with. This had become a pretty common occurrence lately as demons realized he was a rising star. He often took their gifts as most demons were simply lazy and just didn’t want to do their assigned torture. This gave him an opportunity to provide relief to many a poor soul.</p><p>Wanting to let the being rest for a while, he gripped the door handle and was about leave when he heard his name. He turned around, unsure of what was going to happen. Most torture demons weren’t a high enough rank to just pop into his room, but there were still a few that could. He really didn’t like dealing with those.</p><p>When nothing happened, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Steve.” The deep voice cracked with despair and longing. And it came from his bedroom!</p><p>He rushed to the bedroom and stopped suddenly in the doorway, his heart lurched into his throat. On his bed was a lump of a body. Head topped with messy long brown hair. Nude body covered in grime, but he was still toned and muscular. Sticking out at awkward angles from his back, the black wings were caked in dirt and a gelatinous substance.</p><p>He slid the floor against the doorframe, his knees collapsing at the sight of Bucky on his bed. Tears formed in his eyes, grateful to finally have his friend back, but also shocked at the condition he was in. Hell had made its mark, much worse than it had on him. He crawled to the bed and leaned against the side that his friend was facing.</p><p>“Bucky,” he said softly, reaching out and cupping the other’s face.</p><p>“Oh Steve,” the brunette sighed, leaning into the touch. His eyes shone bright.</p><p>A tear rolled down Steve’s face, allowing happiness into his heart for the first time in a long while. “Bucky, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“Yes Steve.” The other’s voice was now hollow and his eyes dulled.</p><p>Brow furrowed in confusion, the blonde gently stroked his friend’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Struggling, Bucky got his hands under himself and pushed up to all fours, pulling away from Steve’s hand. Groaning with effort, he pressed his ass up and towards the end of the bed as his head dropped onto the blanket. His head turned to the other. “I’m ready for you,” he intoned. A gelatinous substance oozed out of his asshole.</p><p>Staring in horror, Steve couldn’t move. Anger, hot and sharp, welled up. He balled his fists, wanting to punch something, someone. He knew this was hell, but he had stupidly thought that they’d be okay, somehow. He had, after all, been allowed to become a torturer, a position of respect, for as much as that meant here. He thought that having to learn to punish people was his form of torment. But he should have known that he was still seen as an outsider and would eventually be punished. There was no greater suffering than to see his beloved friend broken and conditioned to be a sex slave. And they had somehow used his image as the control.</p><p>Staying stock still and not saying anything, Bucky remained in position.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to find you sooner,” Steve whispered as he stood up. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, but he knew he had to be careful around whatever programming had been done. He would not use his friend. Not take him this way, no matter how much his body now desired it. He could feel his cock hardened at the sight before him, but he had been conditioned as well. And he would fight it.</p><p>His friend was silent and unmoving.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the blonde gently grasped Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. The other was limp and pliant in his arms, allowing him to do as he pleased. Slowly, he nudged them both off the bed, taking time as the brunette’s legs wobbled unsteadily. Together, they shuffled toward the bathing room.</p><p>The room was fully tiled in dark grey and red with drainage grates spread around at dips in the floor. The lights set in the ceiling were on low, casting the place in dim shadows. There was a large basin in the middle, shallow around the outside, deeper in the middle. High above was a wide shower head that would rain down water upon his command. A stone table was filled with bottles of various liquids for grooming and a stack of towels. There were two stone stools nearby.</p><p>Stopping their movement, Steve quickly shucked off his robe, letting it fall to the floor. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him and looked up to see heat in his friend’s gaze. Whether this was true lust or not, he couldn’t tell, but he would not allow himself to act on it. He pushed thoughts of friendship, kindness and caring into the forefront of his mind and hoped it shone out through his eyes.</p><p>It must have, though not with the result he desired because pain flashed in Bucky’s eyes before he quickly looked away, a shudder rolled through his body.</p><p>He felt angry again, but took a deep breath before nudging them both towards the bath. Steve spoke softly, “Water temperature warm, soft rain.” He allowed the water to start falling before helping Bucky step down and under the flow. His friend shivered for a moment, but then stopped, just letting his head fall forward as the water coursed over him. Quite a bit of the grime was already washing away and down the main drain below his feet.</p><p>“Stay there,” the blonde commanded, waiting for a small nod, before stepping back out and grabbing a shampoo bottle and one of the stools. Best to start at the top, he figured. Maybe getting clean would help Bucky relax and clear his head.</p><p>Stepping back down, he put the stool down and helped his friend sit so that the water cascaded down his wings. He desperately wished he could unbind them, but that was not within his power. He had tried to unbind others before, but had never been successful. He just hoped the water would help.</p><p>Steve stood in front of Bucky, trying not to notice how close his friend was to his still throbbing cock. Thankfully he knew nothing would happen without his command, though he longed for the brunette to wrap his hands and mouth around him. But only of his own free will.</p><p>Lathing the shampoo in his hands, he pushed those thoughts aside. Keeping his voice soft and hoping nothing he said would trigger anything, he whispered, “I’m going to wash your hair and then your body. Then we’ll see if I can do anything more to clean your wings. Do you understand?”</p><p>A slight nod was all the response he got, but it was better than he expected.</p><p>Taking his time, he ran his fingers through the wild tangles, teasing them out and rubbing the shampoo between the strands of hair. Once the knots were gone, he massaged the scalp, soft circles to not only clean, but hopefully relax.</p><p>Gradually, his friend’s shoulders lowered and his breathing shallowed.</p><p>“Tilt back,” he instructed and Bucky did so. He kept one hand firmly on the other’s shoulders while using his other hand to run through the long locks, letting the water rinse off the shampoo. Once he was sure it was all gone, he pulled his friend forward, letting the water go back to rinsing off his wings.</p><p>A deep breath fueled him to continue. He grabbed a small cloth and a bottle of soap. Gazing down at the other, he saw a relaxed face with eyes closed. He allowed himself a small smile before lathering the cloth and beginning to wipe down shoulders, chest and back. He focused on the task at hand, though it got difficult to ignore the long length between his friend’s legs the farther down he moved. It was not fully hard, but it was not completely soft yet. He ignored it for now and washed both legs thoroughly. Sooner than expected, he returned to his friend’s shaft, knowing it needed cleaning, but unsure how to go about it.</p><p>His desires were prompting him to clean Bucky’s cock with his mouth, but Steve just gently wrapped the cloth around it instead. Pausing when he heard a hitch in his friend’s breathing, he looked up to see the brunette’s mouth slightly open and his head titled back. Purposefully slow, he rubbed the cloth up and down the thickening shaft, knowing he shouldn’t, but he desperately wanted to see his friend pleasured.</p><p>“Steve,” the other groaned as his eyes opened, the black circle in the middle enlarged, surrounded by a thin line of deep blue.</p><p>Hope sparked in his chest, but Steve stayed silent, not wanting to say the wrong words. But he nodded and cupped the other’s chin with his hand, a thumb running along the cheek.</p><p>Turning his head down towards the other, Bucky rasped, “Kiss me, ya dumb fuck.”</p><p>Eyes wide, Steve almost giggled as he surged up and hungrily pressed his lips against the other’s. Their kiss was wild and uncoordinated. Each grabbing at the other with desperation, pulling their bodies close, groaning when their hard cocks rubbed together.</p><p>When they parted for air, chests heaving, Steve attempted to speak, “Bucky, I… Are you… Ah fuck!” He growled in frustration, unsure of how to phrase all the questions running through his head.</p><p>A smirk lit up the brunette’s face. </p><p>The blonde’s heart stuttered, not realizing how much he had missed Bucky. “I just… don’t know what I can say without…” he trailed off.</p><p>Nodding, Bucky smiled diminished. “Yeah, they did a number on me, but I’m here now and I want you to know that I am a willing participant here.” He ran a hand through Steve’s damp hair. “Ya know, it wouldn’t have worked so well if it had been anyone else. I…” He took a deep breath before exhaling, “I love you. Always have.”</p><p>Tears burned in Steve’s eyes. “I love you too, Buck. Always will.”</p><p>Both gazed at each other for a long moment before drawing together in an embrace, tenderly kissing.</p><p>It was Steve who first pulled away. His voice thick with emotion, “Hey, need to finish cleaning you up. But, um…” he swallowed hard, not wanting to embarrass his friend, but he had seen the fluid running out of the other’s hole.</p><p>Understanding, Bucky held his hand out for the cloth. “I got it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless you, ya know, want to.”</p><p>Blushing, he felt torn. Then the blonde brightened to an idea. “Did they,” he cleared his throat, “Ever, uh, kiss you back there.”</p><p>“Kiss?” the other laughed. “You… I forgot how cute you could be.” With a big grin, he leaned in. “No, no one ever stuck their tongue in my ass. Do you want to be the first?”</p><p>Breath hitching, all Steve could do was nod.</p><p>Bucky grinned as he slid off the stool and turned his back to the blonde. Leaning his elbows on the stool, he lifted his backside towards the other, wiggle it a little playfully.</p><p>At this, the other couldn’t hold in his giggles as he dragged the soapy cloth down over the delicious ass in front of him. Water cascaded down the scarred back, which made his heart lurch, but he had his share of scars on his body too. Refocusing, he tried not to hurry too much through the cleaning, making sure to softly rub around the rim, which caused Bucky to moan.</p><p>Soaping up his hands, the blonde dropped the cloth and set a sudsy finger against Bucky’s puckered hole. The other stilled, but then gasped as Steve pressed his finger in. Trying not to grimace, he watched as the gooey substance pushed out around his finger. He kept pressing and then pulled his finger out, before pushing in again. The other moaned and trembled.</p><p>“Okay Buck?” he croaked.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, feels good, real good Stevie.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed the cloth and squeezed it over the top of the cleft in the other’s ass, watching the soapy water run down and over his fingers. He pressed two fingers in, taking in as much of the foam as he could. Only a trickle of goo came out when he withdrew his fingers, but for good measure, he pressed in and out a few more times, downright enjoying the gasping and trembling of Bucky.</p><p>Too soon, he felt it was as clean as it was going to be and carefully withdrew his fingers. Grabbing slender hips, Steve shifted the other so that more water ran down, washing away the soap, before nudging him so that the water only ran down over the brunette’s shoulders. Then he knelt down, putting his face right where he wanted. Tentatively, he licked his tongue out, tasting only the remnants of soap with the underlying musk that was all his friend. No, no longer his friend, but his lover.</p><p>“Oh Steve, yes, do that again.” Bucky squirmed against his hold.</p><p>Not wanting or able to deny the other anything, he massaged the globes of his ass as he plunged his tongue deep inside his hole, thrusting in out, imagining what it would be like with this tight heat around his cock. At the thought, he felt an almost painful throb from between his legs, but he ignored it.</p><p>Instead, he reached around and grasped Bucky’s hard member, using the soap remaining on his hand to slick it up. He timed his hand and tongue to the same speed and movement. He felt the other’s body stiffen and a deep moan echoed around the tiled walls.</p><p>“Steve, fuck, Steve! I’m gonna…” Bucky’s words choked off as the other sped up, driving him hard toward a climax with tongue and hand. “Fuck!” he exclaimed as strands of white cum shot across the basin tile.</p><p>Slowing his thrusting tongue and easing his hand, the blonde did his best to hold up his quickly relaxing lover. Sliding his hands up and gently pressing the bound wings away, Steve pulled Bucky’s side to his chest and held him as they knelt on the tile. He ran his hand through the dark brown mop, soothing the other with whispered nonsense into an ear. Waiting for the shuddering to subside.</p><p>Eventually, Bucky’s deep blue eyes, hazy with satisfaction, met his. Steve kissed him gently on the cheek. “Tell me, what do you want now?”</p><p>“You,” the other whispered.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Inside me.”</p><p>Concern crossed the blonde’s face. “I don’t…”</p><p>Bucky lifted his hand and pressed several fingers against the other’s lips. “I’m okay. Well, as okay as I’m going to be. But I need you. I need to know what you truly feel like before they…” he couldn’t finish the thought as pain filled his eyes.</p><p>The pain was mirrored in Steve’s. He didn’t know how much time they’d have before being ripped apart again. No matter how he wanted to promise that he wouldn’t let Bucky go, he knew that there was little he could do to stop it. They were both powerless here. So instead he nodded. “All right. I’ll show you what…” he choked before continuing, “what it’s like to make love.”</p><p>A small smile graced the other’s face as he nodded. “Yes, love.”</p><p>Belatedly, Steve looked over at Bucky’s wings. “But what about?”</p><p>The brunette shrugged. “They’re cleaner than they were before. And it’s not gonna matter much soon anyway.”</p><p>He felt like a vice gripped his chest, but Steve nodded as he helped the other to his feet. Steadier than before, they stepped out of the basin. “Shower off,” he commanded and the water abruptly stopped falling. He led them to the table, grabbed a towel and gently dried Bucky off, careful not to touch his sensitive manhood much. After that, he quickly dragged a towel around his own body. Their wings were still both dripping, but it was best to let feathers air dry. The worst that’d happen is they get the bed wet, and Steve honestly didn’t care.</p><p>As they walked into the bedroom, Bucky stopped them. “Steve, with my wings bound, I can’t…” he trailed off.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Steve asked. “Do you have some strength back?”</p><p>The other grinned, “Yeah, the bath was surprisingly rejuvenating. But why?”</p><p>Mirth danced in the blonde’s eyes. “I figured you could ride me. Take your pleasure as you like it.”</p><p>Bucky looked stunned and his cheeks flushed pink. “I, uh, yeah, I like the sound of that.”</p><p>They embraced again, kissing passionately, deeply, but they also knew they couldn’t linger too long. Steve grabbed a bottle off the nightstand as he spread his wings, laying down on his back with them sticking out over the sides of the bed.</p><p>Breath caught in his throat, Bucky looked down with adoration. “You’re a fucking vision, you know that?”</p><p>Chuckling, Steve shook his head. “Nothing like we used to be.”</p><p>“We’ll never be like we used to be. But damned if this ain’t bad.” He cocked his head to the side, a wry smile on his face in recognition of the words he spoke. They were indeed both damned.</p><p>“I would take eternity with you here in my bed than go back,” Steve whispered as he crooked his fingers at the other, beckoning him forward.</p><p>“Me too,” Bucky breathed as he crawled onto the bed from the foot, up the other’s body and stopped as he straddled the blonde’s chest. He had to stay leaned forward as the bottom tips of his wings pressed uncomfortably against the bed.</p><p>“Okay?” the other asked as he unscrewed the bottle’s top.</p><p>“I will be soon.” He leaned further down and kissed the full open lips before him. Moaning into the other’s mouth as Steve reached around with slicked up fingers and pressed two deep inside him. He rutted back onto the fingers as they sped up, soon a third was added.</p><p>Steve broke the kiss and whined, “Buck, are you ready? I need…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, fucking yes.” Eyes shining bright with need, Bucky reached back and pulled the fingers out, startling the other. He slid down the muscled torso below him until he felt the thick tip hit his ass. They both moaned. He grabbed Steve’s cock and lined up, slowly pressing further back. It felt like it wouldn’t go in until suddenly it was. The tip filled him up. He felt so hot, so good.</p><p>They kissed again, sloppy, uncoordinated, too much teeth. When they broke apart, they moaned each other’s name as Bucky continued to sink until he was fully seated. Then he stilled.</p><p>It took all of Steve’s will power not to move. All he had ever wanted, ever longed for, was to be inside his lover and now he finally was. But this was not the moment for him to take, but to give. He rested his hands on Bucky’s hips and ran his thumbs in circles over the heated flesh.</p><p>“Steve,” the other whined as he lifted himself up a fraction and dropped back down. Both groaned at the feeling. Bucky moved again, up and down, and did it again, and again, trying to find a rhythm and the strength to keep going. </p><p>Steve helped, gripping the other’s hips hard. When his lover’s legs trembled, he used more strength to lift and bring the luscious body down on his aching shaft. Though they had spoken of making love, this was a desperate need unleashed. Unable to contain it, they didn’t try, but worked together to ride through the cyclone of building pressure.</p><p>“Buck, I’m close!” the blonde cried.</p><p>“Me too!” the other panted. “Let’s come together.”</p><p>They locked eyes on each other, finding the rhythm, in tune with each other like they hadn’t been in ages, not since before their fall. They thrust and rode, the sounds of slick flesh slapping, heavy breathing filling the room until the white heat exploded. They shouted each other’s name as their release shot out. Steve coated the other’s insides while Bucky painted his chest with long white spurts.</p><p>Unable to stop it, Bucky collapsed onto Steve’s chest. But neither really cared about the sticky mess now spread across their chests, nor the spend dripping out from the brunette’s ass and down the other’s balls. The only thing that mattered was that they were together, in that moment, and happy.</p><p>A moment that could never last.</p><p>An ear shattering gong boomed through the room, making them both clutch at their ears. Steve knew what it meant, but Bucky didn’t. So the blonde wrapped his arms around the other and tried to sooth him.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He peppered small kisses across the brunette’s fear frozen face. Slowly the other’s face relaxed and looked curiously at him. “It’s a missive.” Steve turned his head towards the nightstand, and the other followed his gaze.</p><p>There was now a large red scroll atop the table, the black seal of Lucifer holding it closed.</p><p>A slightly manic laugh escaped Bucky’s lips. “I was just expecting them to rip me out of here.”</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Steve reached over and grabbed the parchment, breaking the seal and unraveling. He read out loud. “You have a choice. Spend eternity here together, in bed if you so choose. Or go back to heaven and fulfill your destiny to destroy that which you do not agree with.” He paused as he saw a long list of words. “To start the end, read these words. The tortured will become the soldier. The torturer will become the handler.”</p><p>Bucky gulped as the blonde let the scroll roll back up. “Uh, not what I was expecting.” Slowly, they disentangled themselves and, without speaking, walked back into the bathroom. They briefly wiped themselves off, as they pondered.</p><p>Back in the bedroom, Steve pulled out a robe and helped wrap it around Bucky, and then donned one as well. They stood awkwardly for a few moments.</p><p>“Hell of a choice,” the brunette muttered.</p><p>“Yeah. I…” the other hesitated, “I just want to be with you.”</p><p>With a soft smile, Bucky nodded. “I agree. But do we stayed damned and confined, with the possibility of still being tortured or having to torture others. Or do we go back up and stop the madness there, not knowing what will happen after.”</p><p>“Rock. Hard place,” Steve grunted. Before he had been the one to speak more, but now he was afraid of his own selfishness. Afraid he was content to just stayed damned, especially if it meant more time in bed with his lover.</p><p>“Steve,” he walked up to the other and pulled him into a hug. “We gotta do the right thing. You know that.”</p><p>Nodding, the blonde sighed. “I know, Buck. I know. I just wanted more time with you.”</p><p>“We’ll get that.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>“Because I believe in you, Steve.” A bright smile graced Bucky’s lips.</p><p>Steve wanted nothing more than to melt into those lips, but he held himself back. “To the end of the line?”</p><p>“Always. But I don’t think this is the end of the line.”</p><p>“I hope not.” The blonde pulled the other closer and kissed him, slow, soft, sensual. A promise of everything he wanted to still do, still be together. Bucky held him tight and eagerly kissed back. Their tongues sliding languidly against each other.</p><p>Finally, Steve pulled back, pulled away and grabbed the scroll. “I’m guessing you’re the solider and I’m the handler.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Now the torture makes sense, conditioning me to obey you.” The other shuddered and looked away. He reached out and grasped his shoulder. “Hey, I trust you. I know I’m with you, the real you. I have faith in you.”</p><p>Tears fell from the blonde’s eyes. “I will do everything in my power to prove your trust and faith is right.”</p><p>They nodded to each other.</p><p>Steve cleared his throat as he unrolled the scroll. “Torment.” Bucky’s arms dropped to his sides.</p><p>“Rapture.” His posture straightened.</p><p>“Shattered.” A shudder went through his body.</p><p>“Rebirth.” The blue in his eyes darkened and spread, pressing out the black and white, until only steel blue remained.</p><p>“Ascension.” The bonds around his wings disintegrated and his black wings spread wide.</p><p>“End Times.” A metallic sheen wrapped around his feet, then ankles, growing up over his knees.</p><p>“Rebellion.” Tiny metal plates coated his skin, spreading up under his robe.</p><p>“War.” The armor rolled up his torso and down his arms, covering every inch.</p><p>“Ruin.” The black wings turned metallic dark grey, the tips razor sharp.</p><p>“Apocalypse.” His face was silver coated as well, with his hair a shiny bronze-like color.</p><p>“Good morning, soldier.” Steve crumpled the scroll in his hand as he anxiously watched the other’s reaction.</p><p>Bucky stood stock still and uttered, “Ready to comply.”</p><p>Steve took a deep breath as he stepped up and wrapped his arms around his lover. Whispering in his ear, he said, “Let’s get the hell out of here and tear heaven down.”</p><p>Nodding, Bucky wrapped one arm around the other and raised his other hand, now clench into a fist, towards the ceiling. He flexed his legs and jumped. The ceiling crumbled around them as they flew upwards. The soldier’s fist never wavered as it smashed everything in their way. Demons screamed and scurried away as the two exploded up through level after level of hell. The handler hung on, closing his eyes and burying his head against the cool firm chest.</p><p>Soon they burst through layers of earth and hurdled towards the sky. The handler breathed the fresh air in deep and confirmed his resolve that they would win, and they would survive. Somehow. They would be together until the end of time.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucifer laughed as he watched the chaos left in the wake of the soaring angels. “Freedom is nigh.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>